A Moment of Worry
by QuietBlondeOne
Summary: (Part of The Mind of Ysgramor One-shot Series) Adelia overhears a rumor one day that leaves her with some conflicting thoughts. Takes place on the 2nd of Evening Star, 4E 202.


**AN:****At this point I will be uploading one-shots at random, all centered around my **_**The Mind of Ysgramor**_** universe (so you should probably go and read THAT first so you know what's going on, in case you haven't). Most are going to take place after the story's timeline, but they won't necessarily follow in chronological order, and some could take place back when Vilkas was still little for all I know. So, I'll be sure to put the date of when it's happening at the start of each one-shot, and in the summary as well so ya'll know and can figure out when that one-shot is taking place. Also, they won't necessarily be in Vilkas' 3rd person POV like in the main story, so there's that. Anyway, hope you enjoy as always!**

* * *

**A Moment of Worry: **

_(Takes place on the 2__nd__ of Evening Star, 4E 202)_

Adelia stood on the steps leading up to the old mead hall of Jorrvaskr, her concerned gaze sweeping slowly over the dark courtyard of the city that housed the Gildergreen. A slight chill rushed through the air, making her shiver. She had been out here for a good fifteen minutes, just observing the sight ahead, and as she had examined the quite familiar view of benches and houses, all she could feel was a nagging from deep within.

Her husband had teased her once about eavesdropping on every little thing she heard, calling her a natural-born wolf. Somehow she always managed to hear the worst of news, no matter where she was, and all she could think now was how the recent news she had heard would play a role in events to come.

Absentmindedly, her hand rested on the heavily rounded bump that was her abdomen, the underside of her palm slowly running over the material of her gown. She took a deep breath, reminding herself not to get too excited over her thoughts for her child's sake. The slight flutter from beneath her palm told her that her unborn baby was becoming discomforted by her worries, and so she sighed and shook her head roughly as though to clear her mind.

As she continued to stand in that spot, the wind began to pick up steadily, bringing with it the promise of an oncoming storm. In a way, it was soothing, the heat of her nerves mingling with the forming flurry. A few flakes fell from above and dusted her cheeks, a single one landing on her lips, enticing her to instinctively stick her tongue out and sweep up the tiny ice particle.

She nearly jumped when she suddenly felt something heavy being placed on her shoulders, and then the comforting scent of her husband met her nostrils, and she closed her eyes whilst turning her head into the heavy fur cloak now adorning her body to take a deep breath.

"Going outside in the middle of the night without even a blanket…for shame, Adelia," Vilkas' rumbling voice said into her ear softly. His warm breath made her shiver almost violently, causing him to chuckle as she turned to face him.

"I couldn't sleep, I didn't mean to wake you," she replied, her fingers rising to the center of his undershirt to play with a loose thread.

His hand came up to stroke her hair, before sliding down to her cheek to caress her skin with his thumb. "Baby keeping you up?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, not tonight. I've just had a lot of thoughts on my mind."

"Thoughts like what?" he questioned as he took her hands in his. He winced when his warm skin touched hers, she must've been out here longer than she had thought.

Adelia sighed and slowly looked to her right. "Just…stupid things I overheard today."

Vilkas' gaze became agitated. "Is someone talking about you? I'll set them straight if that's the case."

The woman laughed in response. "No, no. Nothing like that," she giggled. "I just…I heard some discussion amongst the guards when I was walking with Lydia this morning."

"Well that's never a good thing to hear, gods know those damn guards don't know how to keep their mouths shut," Vilkas growled.

Adelia nodded and sighed. "They were talking about the civil war."

"And why would that worry you?" her husband asked in confusion.

She swallowed and shrugged. "Just because…well…they said…" she groaned and shook her head.

_Get yourself together, Adelia._

"…They said that there's a chance the battle could come to Whiterun, should Jarl Balgruuf refuse the Stormcloak's alliance."

Vilkas huffed and negated his head in disbelief. "What cowards. Trying to ransack a city simply because we remain neutral."

"Do you think they will though?" Adelia asked timidly as she met his gaze.

His brows furrowed slightly as he squeezed her hands. "I don't know, love. I'm not in charge of the militia of this hold, but I'll be damned if Balgruuf gives into their demands solely to keep them from infiltrating. Chances are, we'll see a battle within the next year."

Adelia whimpered and lowered her eyes to the ground. Reassuringly, Vilkas released her hands and lifted one of his to her chin, urging her to meet his eyes once more.

"I'm not saying it will my love. And even if this city does see battle, you can be assured that we Companions will remain safe. No one in their right mind would think to attack Jorrvaskr. It's the symbol of Skyrim's beginning. If Ulfric Stormcloak were to attempt a siege on it, he would have all nine holds with a dagger at his throat in no time."

"I suppose so," the blonde replied with uncertainty. "I'd just hate to see this city in ruin, all over some pointless war. While I've been standing out here, I've been trying to imagine it as such and I can't…I hope I never do."

"I hope the same," Vilkas murmured.

Adelia closed her eyes then with a short breath. "I don't want our baby having to grow up in such an environment," she said sadly.

"Nor do I dear. If it comes down to it, we could always move somewhere else."

She looked up at him in shock. "You would do that?"

Vilkas just shrugged. "I'd do anything for you both. You mean far more to me than some rusty old mead hall."

She blinked at him for a moment, processing what he said. "But still," she interjected, "The Companions and Jorrvaskr have been your life since you were still toddling around. I wouldn't want to deprive you of what makes you most comfortable. This is your home."

Vilkas smirked warmly at the woman and embraced her, resting his chin on top of her head. "What makes me most comfortable is you, my love. And my home is with you always, no matter where we end up."

Adelia sighed with a tiny smile, snuggling into his chest. "You and your honeyed words," she said accusingly, but with a hint of humor. She knew deep within however that no matter how much he believed what he had said, he would miss Jorrvaskr greatly should it ever come down to them having to leave the familiar vicinity.

The man laughed heartily, before releasing her and wrapping one arm around her waist. "Come love, let us go back to bed before your feet freeze to the ground. Wouldn't want you to get sick."

The little blonde huffed as her husband led her back toward the doors. "I'm a proud Nordic woman, I'm perfectly capable of handling the cold."

Vilkas sighed and placed his other hand on her stomach. "Yes, but the pup isn't."

Adelia just rolled her eyes as the welcoming warmth of the hall greeted them both.

* * *

**Shameless family fluff that I thought up in the shower last night. By the way did you see my new profile pic? That's Adelia in case you were wondering what she looked like! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
